


Vapour

by actuallyronanlynch



Series: Excelsior [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Ronan, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: January, freshman year.





	

Adam let out a drawn-out sigh, dropping his pen and notebook next to his Latin textbook that was resting on Gansey's bed. Gansey, seated at his desk across the room, looked up and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm starting to regret taking Latin as my only elective this year," Adam explained, running a hand through his hair. Gansey chuckled, shaking his head and swivelling in his chair to face Adam.

"You have one of the highest grades in our class," Gansey pointed out.

"Just because I do well in the class doesn't mean it's easy," Adam said. "I wish I took a bird course, like econ or stats or something."

"Don't let Jane hear you call stats a bird course," Gansey said. "She'll mess you up, Parrish."

Adam laughed lightly, unfolding his legs from underneath him and swinging them off the side of Gansey's bed. "Should we head to the caf in a few? It closes in half an hour."

"That's probably a good idea," Gansey said. "Just let me finish this question. Do you want to go ask Lynch if he wants to come with?"

"Sure," Adam said, standing up and crossing over to the bathroom that connected Ronan and Gansey's dorms. He stepped through the bathroom and knocked on the door to Ronan's side before stepping into his room. Ronan was bent over a canvas that was laid out across his desk, a paintbrush pinched between his fingers. He glanced up as Adam entered before returning his attention to the painting.

"Me and Gansey are gonna go grab dinner," Adam said. "Wanna join?"

"Yeah," Ronan said, not looking up from the painting. "Just gimme a second to finish what I was doing." Adam nodded in response, tucking his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

He tried to watch Ronan work, but his head was blocking most of the painting, so he found himself focussing on Ronan's hands instead. One rested against the desk, slowly flexing and unflexing as he worked, and the other carefully moved the paintbrush across the canvas. It was strange seeing Ronan do something so carefully; Adam had only ever seen him rough and generally careless, and to see him so focussed on something was almost disconcerting.

Adam adjusted his position slightly, leaning against the wall opposite Ronan's desk so he could actually see what he was working on. It was a portrait, the boy in the painting surrounded by wisps of purples and blues and greys. "Is that Noah?" Adam asked, though he was fairly positive it  _was_ Noah. He didn't know anyone else with such pale features and a birthmark under their eye.

"Yeah, it is," Ronan confirmed, adding more detail to the background of the portrait. "I hate going off of pictures online, so I asked him to be my model."

Adam took a step closer to the desk, studying the features of the painting more intently. The amount of detail that Ronan had put into the portrait was impressive, to say the least; every part of Noah's face was mapped out in perfect detail, from the precise shape of his lips to the dusty lashes that framed his eyes. Adam felt a brief pang of something that resembled jealousy, and he pushed it down quickly, confused by the reaction.

"It's really good," Adam said. Feeling like he sounded insincere, he added, "What was the assignment?"

"The prof said it had to be a portrait that depicted someone in a way they wouldn't typically be seen," Ronan said, setting his paintbrush down. "I guess it's a bit easier since I actually know Noah."

"What's it supposed to represent, then?"

"That even people who seem sure of themselves can get lost in their own heads. I don't know, that's what I'm telling the prof, anyway."

Adam looked down at the painting again, his attention drawn to the spirals of smokey fog that surrounded Noah's profile. "He looks kind of... Ghostly." Adam noted.

"Not too different from the real Czerny. Kid's a bit airy."

Adam laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Come on, Gansey's gonna be pissed if the caf closes before we get there."

"Dick can wait a goddamn minute while I put my paints away," Ronan said loud enough for Gansey to hear through the open washroom doors.

"I don't want to waste a meal equivalency when we could be eating at the caf," Gansey called back, and Ronan snickered, getting up from his desk and haphazardly putting his art supplies away.

"Okay, Parrish, let's go," Ronan said, bumping his shoulder against Adam's as he moved to grab his jacket from the closet. Adam shook his head, smiling, and headed back into Gansey's room to get his own coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh uni is kicking my fucking ass, sorry for the delay in updates. Since it's exam season I should have more time to write when I'm not taking my actual finals or working.  
> Anyway, hit me up on [Tumblr](http://actuallyronanlynch.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
